Let The Music Play
by ThatPanicGirlE
Summary: O/S written in conjunction with Ms. Kathy's Twifans for Haiti fundraiser. Bella loves nothing more than the way music makes her feel. Add in the guy of her dreams and it makes for a great time. Bella/Jasper AU/AH/OOC


**~Let the Music Play~**

**ThatPanicGirlE  
Rated: K+  
Jasper/Bella  
Written in conjunction with Ms. Kathy's Twifans for Haiti Fundraiser.****It amazed me how much money  
was raised and I must say, this was one of my favorite O/S I've written. I hope everyone enjoys.  
All characters belong to Ms. SM. I just love watching them dance. Written in BellaPOV.**

**

* * *

**The crowd seemed to grow louder as the space seemed to tighten around me. Alice hadn't returned with our oversized cups of beer and I began to fear she had gotten lost in the mix of tye dye and smoke. The lights dimmed and the fans began to scream, whistle, and clap, as the boys began to take their spots on stage.

I have seen them more times than I can count and the moment they take the stage, my heart always flutters out of my chest. Surrounded here by my brethren, I know this is my family, my home, and most of all, the love of my life. Who needs love when every emotion close to it comes flooding out of me as each opening note is struck with such perfection it makes my head explode with wonder.

I finally quit my worries over Alice. For all I knew she found some hot guy to dance with and would come back with a half empty beer for me. I danced as the music flowed around me like March winds. Each note had me higher in the clouds than the one before until I felt like I was dancing on air. I looked into the eyes of each one of my companions in this flood of contentment and saw that they were enjoying this as much as I was.

As the tempo sped up, I closed my eyes and let the music consume me completely. My arms swayed to the music as my hips followed the beats. I was afraid that if I opened my eyes once I would lose the feeling of happiness that ran through my veins.

My happiness was interrupted when my hand bumped into someone standing next to me. I peeked my eyes open to see who could possibly break the hold the music had over me. He smiled sheepishly at me, not saying a single word. He motioned for me to come near him and as I did, my body didn't stop swaying.

He grabbed my hand and spun me around once then drew me back to him. His hands landed on my hips as he stood behind me, swaying each way my body decided to go.

We were dancing together in this cocoon of flowering desire. The music played the part of our matchmaker and it brought us closer and closer together until the tempo slowed again. I loved this band so much. Only they could bring this out in me.

The nonstop sounds from the stage kept me in synch with his rhythm. His nose shoved down into the crease of my neck as I felt him draw in a quick breath and then a sigh hit me. It sent tingles from the top of my head down to my toes. His hands didn't dare venture where they weren't allowed. I didn't even know his name, but I wanted to know as soon as our ride through the cosmos was over. I could see myself having this much fun with him on more than one occasion. I prayed there would be more.

A slower song started that pulled me under and wouldn't release me. I didn't mind one bit. The blond boy with beautiful curls so long they were pulled behind his ears put his arms around my waist and held me tight to him. I knew that this set would be over soon and the moment it ended, I needed to know. I needed to know if he would leave before the second set started, if he would come back, if he would hold me again through the next. I needed that from him. The music had created a desire for him.

As the song ended and the lights came up, my heart started to race. I waited for him to pull away and leave me stranded amongst the sea of discarded beer cups, bottles and food wrappers. People flooded off the floor to buy more drinks and he still held me tight.

He whispered into my ear, "What is your name?"

I closed my eyes and nearly fainted at the sound of his voice.

"Bella. And yours?"

"Jasper."

"Well Jasper, what are your plans for the second set?"

He laughed into my hair and neck, "I was actually planning to stay right where I am, if that is ok with you?"

My face blushed a bright shade of crimson. Of course I wanted him there.

"And after second set?" I asked.

"I'll be here for encore?" he answered back.

"And after encore?"

He laughed again, "I was hoping we could do this all over again tomorrow night."

My heart swelled with so much happiness and emotion.

"I don't have a problem with that," I said back.

"Good, I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon," he said.

I finally opened my eyes long enough to see Alice standing next to a really tall, muscular guy. They were laughing it up and she looked like she was having a blast. She glanced over at me and smiled.

I always said the music was the only love that I needed and that everything else could fall behind that. In that one fleeting moment of musical bliss, I realized that the love from another could go hand in hand with the raw emotions that the notes brought out of me. And in that one moment, I was completely, irrevocably, unconditionally in love with love.

* * *

**A/N: I'm a huge music fan, but my biggest love is a band called Widespread Panic. I pulled out my favorite show by them ****and it brought out all the enormous amounts emotions I felt as I dance and sing during shows. **

**As I wrote this, I thought a lot about the efforts in Haiti and the amount of love and support being shown to that country. That warm fuzzy feeling is right up there with the way I feel when I'm at a WSP show. I hope this conveys the same way to my readers and you've enjoyed it. Huge thanks to Ms. Kathy for this opportunity and I hope we can do some really good things for the people of Haiti. **


End file.
